Por la vía dolorosa
by Grandma's blue eyed angel
Summary: La gente le rodeaba, muchos gritaban, otros le abucheaban..."falso mesías" gritaban con burla. El sabia que era necesario el dolor, habia un precio que pagar. Y todo por amor. Perspectiva de la trayectoria de Jesus al calvario, mientras cargaba el madero


**Por la vía dolorosa.**

**By...**

**(Grandma's blue eyed angel) (O sea yo!)**

**Disclaimer: Yo (obviamente!) no escribi la biblia... Pero no puedo evitarlo, Jesus es y siempre sera mi mas grande inspiracion! -Si existe alguna otra historia parecida o igual a esta, es pura coincidencia- Yo solo soy un instrumento para la obra de Dios!**

**Cuando Dios te manda a escribir, es algo que no puedes evitar...**

**"No me elegisteis vosotros a mí, sino que yo os elegí a vosotros, y os he puesto para que vayáis y llevéis fruto, y vuestro fruto permanezca; para que todo lo que pidiereis al padre en mi nombre, [el nombre de Cristo] el os lo de."**

**Juan. 15:16.**

* * *

><p>"... Por la vía dolorosa, que es la vía del dolor,<p>

Como oveja vino Cristo, Rey y Señor.

Y fue él quien quiso ir por su amor por ti y por mí.

Por la vía dolorosa al Calvario fue a morir... "

-Sandy Patty-

* * *

><p>La gente le rodeaba, muchos gritaban, otros le abucheaban... Habían algunos que se avergonzaban de verle, pues sabían que le habían conocido y que el pueblo pagano les acusaría de seguir al <em>"falso mesías"<em> -como el mismo entiende que le han llamado- No les bastó con ver la gloria de Dios descender sobre ellos al escuchar sus palabras y ver sus milagros, que en tiempos futuros solo se verán en los ungidos de Dios.

Se arrastraba –si es que puede llamarse de aquella manera- por las calles empolvadas, el sol estaba presente en toda esa rutina, en aquel largo viaje con aquel enorme madero hacia el lugar donde moriría. Se caía... Si, se caía y volvía a levantarse.

Una niña que miraba aquel espectáculo, pensó, _"¿porque sigue en pie?"._

... Al caer sentía aquel enorme madero en sus espaldas...

"Vale la pena..." Se repetía una y otra vez, _"el padre lo sabe y por eso me ha encomendado a esto, aunque me duela ayudara... Es necesario que sea pasado este calvario..."_

Ladeo su cabeza y observo a duras penas aquella enorme cruz y por un momento observo reflejados en ella un sin número de rostros... De aquellos que él amaba, de aquellos que le odiaban, de aquellos que planeaban su muerte... Incluso de aquellos aun no nacidos, los cuales aun sin conocerle ya le juzgaban...

"_... Todo sea por la voluntad del padre y por ellos..."_

-_¿Que no eres tu el hijo del hombre?_ – Grito uno a modo de burla. Con esto la multitud comenzó a reírse.

El mientras, cerraba sus ojos y recordaba aquella noche en Getsemaní cuando dijo: _"¿Acaso piensas que no puedo ahora orar a mi padre, y que él no me daría más de doce legiones de ángeles?. ¿Pero como entonces se cumplirían las Escrituras, de que es necesario que así se haga?" (1)*_

Volvió a su cruda realidad al caer en aquel piso de polvo... _Necesitaba_ tomar agua... No podía más. Observo a pesar de la sangre que se colaba hacia sus ojos, aquella vía dolorosa, la cual él estuvo dispuesto a seguir desde el principio de los tiempos... Y todo por amor.

Y recordó otra vez aquel momento en el cual se sintió desamparado, recordó las palabras en su oración...

"_... Padre mío, si no puede pasar de mi esta copa sin que yo la beba, hágase tu voluntad." (2)*_

Cayó nuevamente, el sudor estaba ligado con la sangre de su frente... Y otra vez observo aquel madero sobre el... Pero en aquella ocasión vio mi rostro... Y vio el tuyo... Y aquello le hiso levantarse –aun sin fuerzas- camino y miro al cielo por un instante en el cual se repitió a si mismo las mismas palabras que le acompañarían por un largo tiempo... _"Es necesario que esto suceda, este es el precio de mi amor, este es el precio que estoy pagando por su salvación, por abrir sus ojos a la verdad... Aunque me duela ayudara."_

Y continúo arrastrándose hasta el lugar donde murió, cumpliendo así con aquellas palabras...

"_Porque de tal manera amo Dios al mundo, que ha dado a su Hijo unigénito, para que todo aquel que en él cree, no se pierda, mas tenga vida eterna." (3)*_

* * *

><p>*(1) Cita bíblica Mateo.26:53-54.

*(2) Cita bíblica/ Mateo. 26:42.

*(3) Cita bíblica/ Juan. 3:16.

**Dame tu opinion dejandome un RR!... NO TE CUESTA NADA! _**-**Por si no lo sabes: Aunque no tengas un profile en esta web puedes dejar un comentario anónimo (yo los acepto!)-_**

**_Si vas a colgar este fic en algun lugar, solo tienes que preguntar! (con un mensaje personal)_**

_God bless you!_


End file.
